Vehicle with off-road capability such as sport utility vehicles and trucks are becoming increasingly popular for their ability to handle inclement weather conditions and uneven terrain while still providing a comfortable ride on a paved road surface. When such vehicles are traveling during dry conditions and over a normal road surface, such as a concrete or asphalt road, the vehicle is typically configured to almost instantaneously respond when an accelerator is depressed. Conversely, when the vehicle is traveling in inclement weather conditions and/or over uneven terrain, the responsiveness of the vehicle is somewhat reduced to better control operation of the vehicle.
Conventional torque control systems have relied on power reduction to a vehicle engine through spark retardation and/or fuel reduction to the vehicle engine to reduce the speed of the vehicle during inclement weather and/or during travel over uneven road surfaces. While control systems adequately slow the vehicle during operation in inclement weather and/or over uneven road surfaces, such control systems are typically difficult to modulate and, as a result, may cause a rough and/or “jerky” ride. Because such conventional throttle control systems may yield an uncomfortable ride, increased brake wear and higher fuel consumption are also typical byproducts of the conventional throttle control system, as an operator of the vehicle often attempts to lessen the effects of such a control system during operation by pumping the brakes and/or sharply accelerating.
Therefore, while conventional torque control systems adequately slow a vehicle when traveling in inclement weather conditions and/or during travel over uneven road surfaces, conventional torque control systems suffer from the disadvantage of being difficult to modulate and therefore result in increased brake wear, higher fuel consumption, and a generally uncomfortable ride.